Breaking the Walls
by Beenabean
Summary: When Bella moved to Forks, everyone could tell there was something strange about her. The only problem? No one seems to be able to break down the walls she has built around herself to find out the truth. But could all that change when she meets Edward Cullen? Or will Bella's inability to let anyone in destroy her?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Breaking the Walls

Author: Beenabean

A/N: Hello. I am totally new to this so please take it easy on me. I do not own Twilight.

Chapter 1

Bella's POV

Tears ran down my face as I took in the last scenes of Arizona. Sure a lot of bad things had happened there, but I also remembered the good things. Like the time I was 10 and my mom and I went on a Girl's Spa Day. Or when I got that Barbie make up kit for my 6th birthday. It's just as hard to stay in Arizona as it is to leave. For example, there was my best friend Rylee. We hit it off the first day of 5th grade and we've been the best of friends ever since. Then there's my mom Renee. Even though she's always been more of a best friend than a mother, I will miss her dearly. More tears slid down my cheeks. I wiped away at them furiously. There was no point in crying over what happened. It wasn't going to change anything. It was not going to make Renee love him less. It was not going to take away my pain. And it sure as hell wasn't going to make me feel guilty for leaving my family, friends, and life in Arizona. It was his entire fault, he ruined my life. He stole everything from me. I still remember that day, like it was yesterday.

_Flashback 3 months ago_

"_Bella he is just wonderful don't you agree?" Renee asked as she and I sat outside on the porch swing. "Yeah, he's cool." I agreed smiling slightly. My mom had finally found a guy who seemed suitable for her. He was younger than Renee, but at the same time very mature. It sounded like fate considering the fact, Renee is older but slightly immature. "Bella, did you hear what I said?" Renee asked. "No, sorry…" I trailed off. "How would you like to spend the day with Phil?" She asked, as her face lit up with excitement and anticipation. I couldn't help but smile. Sometimes my Mom's joy was contagious. But on the other hand, I barely knew Phil. Renee and he just started dating 6 months ago, but I don't want to disappoint Renee…. "Alright." I answered hesitantly. "Okay, well tomorrow I am going to shop with a couple of friends, how about you and Phil go to that amusement park up in Pennsylvania….um...Kennywood." Renee suggested. I stared at her for a long time. Pennsylvania was like over 2000 miles away from here. "Ok." I said ignoring my nagging conscience. Renee grinned. "Be up by 4:00 am." She said as we headed inside._

_I bit my lip nervously. Phil and I were already on the plane. Actually, we were half way to Pennsylvania. In all the flight was only 4 hours. And so far these 2 hours were killing me with the awkward atmosphere between Phil and me. "How's school going?" Phil asked trying to make small talk with me. "It's okay." I said quietly. "How's work?" I asked trying to be polite. "It's okay." Phil replied shooting me a small smile. I smiled a little as well. I curled up into my chair and closed my eyes. Maybe if I slept, this flight wouldn't be too bad._

_To be honest, I absolutely hate Kennywood Park. There were too many people. The bathrooms were gross. And the lines for the rides were ridiculously long. "Did you like it?" Phil asked as we stood at the front desk of the Hampton Inn Hotel. Since the next flight back to Arizona wasn't until two days from now, Phil and Renee agreed we stay at the hotel. "Yeah, thanks Phil." I whispered faking a smile. It was not that I didn't appreciate the whole bonding time, I just felt really weird and uncomfortable around Phil. The lady named Lily, at the front desk handed us our key. Phil said that we would each get a bed, but we'd share a room. I wasn't thrilled about sharing the room with him considering the fact I didn't trust him too much. We took the elevator up to the room. Phil unlocked the door. The room was huge. It had a TV, living room area and these giant windows, that when looked out of, you felt as if you were looking at the whole city of Pittsburgh. There was a door connecting to the living room. I opened it to find two queen size beds, another TV and a connecting bathroom. "Well kiddo, you've had a long day, so why don't you get some sleep and we can go to the zoo tomorrow." Phil suggested as he put down his back pack on his bed on the left side of the room. I nodded tiredly. Phil left the room. I heard another door open and close. He probably went out to do some adult stuff. There were some bars, casinos, strip clubs, and all those other places we went past on the way here. I hopped in the shower, scrubbed off all the weird smelling water from the water rides, and changed into a purple tank top and fuzzy black PJ pants. I got into bed as the days' exhaustion took over my body._

_I felt someone shaking me. I groaned and cuddled into the pillow. "Bella," I heard what sounded like Phil's voice. I smelt alcohol. "Phil, are you drunk?" I asked now fully alert. I got out of bed. Phil kept coming closer and closer to me. I backed up into a corner. Crap. "Bella, you know you are so beautiful…ha, your name means beautiful." Phil slurred as his eyes grew dark with lust. He grabbed my waist. "Phil, stop." I said as I tried to push him off me. He pulled me closer. "Please stop." I sobbed. Tears slid down my cheeks. "HELP!" I screamed. "Shut up." Phil said slapping my cheek hard. My cheek stung. I began to kick and punch. This time he hit me in the stomach. I doubled over in pain. Phil pushed me on to his bed. Even though I fought, he got my clothes off, and pinned me down. I knew my fate was sealed as he began to take off his clothes._

_End of Flashback_

That night he destroyed me. Phil woke up hung over with no memory of what happened. But I remembered and still remember everything. But at least I won't have to see that monster every day, because I was moving to a little town called Forks in the state of Washington, with my dad Charlie. I was going to leave my past in Arizona, and start my future there.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Breaking the Walls

Author: Beenabean

A/N: Hello. I am totally new to this so please take it easy on me. I do not own Twilight.

Chapter 2

"Hey Bells." Charlie greeted me with a small smile on his face. I nearly smiled too. "Hey Dad." I whispered. "Was your flight ok?" Charlie asked as we got into his police cruiser. After the plane landed, I waited for about an hour because Charlie had an emergency come up. It wasn't bad though; there was a Starbucks and a nice area to relax in. So I got out my tattered Wuthering Heights book and drank some coffee. For that while, I was sucked into the book and nearly forgot about my life. That's the power of reading. "Yeah, it was fine." I answered. As Charlie drove us from the airport, I took in the scenery. Outside it was mostly green, blue, and grey. There was no sun what so ever. I sighed quietly. I had forgotten to say goodbye to the sun. But it was warm outside, so I guess I could survive. My phone buzzed. I took it out to see I had 2 new messages.

Renee: Hey Bella. How was the flight, honey? Are you okay? I love you and miss you.

Rylee: Hi miss you already Bella! Text me! Xx

I replied to both of them.

To Renee: Hey Mom. I'm fine. I miss you too. I will call you tomorrow.

To Rylee: I already miss you too! But I will talk to you tomorrow.

I slid my phone in my pocket. "Was that Renee?" Charlie asked keeping his eyes on the road. "Yes." I replied putting my phone in my pocket. I knew things were still were still awkward between Charlie and Renee. "How is she?" he asked quietly. "Fine." I answered. And with that, the hour long drive to the house remained silent.

"Bells," I heard Charlie say quietly. I must have fallen asleep on the way home. I got out of the car and looked around. The small house I had visited every summer, until I turned 13 still looked the same. I grabbed my suitcase from the trunk of Charlie's car. "It's nice to have you home." Charlie mumbled to me blushing. Charlie had never been the very affectionate type, but you could tell when he loved someone because he would try to show it. "I am too, Dad." I whispered with a soft smile. We went into the house. "Are you hungry?" Charlie asked as I made my way upstairs. "No, I think I will go to sleep though. It's kind of been a long day." I answered. Charlie nodded. I went upstairs to my room. It was slightly different. The walls were a light grey, one of my favorite colors. Renee and Charlie must have planned this. I changed into my pajamas, too tired to shower. I crawled into bed and let the tears I had been holding in slide down my cheeks. Tomorrow was going to be my first day at Forks High School. Hopefully, this would be a fresh start.

I groaned as my alarm clock played Keep Holding On by: Avril Lavigne. I shut it off and headed to the bathroom to get a shower. After that, I wore my short sleeved ruffled blue blouse and comfy Hollister skinny jeans. I slipped on my navy blue ballet flats. They seemed the safest to wear, considering I was a klutz. I grabbed a light sweater and my phone, and headed down to the kitchen. On the fridge was a note.

_Bella,_

_I already left for work. Have a good first day. Good luck and I love you_

_Dad._

I honestly hoped that my luck would change here. I grabbed a bowl and ate some Cheerios. As I walked out something caught my eyes. I saw some car keys along with another note.

_These are your keys, be careful._

The note said. I grabbed the keys and drove to school.

Butterflies were in my stomach as I went to my first period class. Homeroom was ok. There wasn't any introductory process which I was thankful for considering the fact I was extremely shy. First period was Algebra II. This was one of my favorite subjects so I knew I would survive first period. I entered the class room to have all eyes on me. Mrs. Cameron, the teacher, proceeded to make me introduce myself; which resulted in lots of blushing, stammering and stuttering. I walked to the seat the teacher showed me to sit at. There was a small dark haired girl. She had pale skin and was very pretty. "Hi, I'm Alice." She introduced smiling. "Bella," I whispered back. "I can tell we are going to get along perfectly." She said smiling even more. I was glad to have someone so friendly but Alice seemed a bit strange. "Ok." I answered, trying to be polite.

The rest of the day went smoothly. I sat with Jessica at lunch. She was a girl in my Trig class. Jessica seemed a bit of a gossipy and a fair weather friend, but right now wasn't the time to become picky about friends. There was also Angela. She was sweet and seemed a bit nerdy but I was too. Then there was Mike. He seemed a bit too friendly so I decided to stay away from him. As I walked to my PE class, I bumped into someone. "I'm sorry." I said at the same time the person did. I looked up to see a very handsome looking guy. He had deep caramel eyes, an angular jaw, and pretty much he looked flawless. He offered me a hand up. I took it mumbling a thank you. "I'm Edward Cullen." He said giving me a charming smile. "I'm Bella Swan." I said trying to give him a nice smile. Faking smiles felt a bit more challenging around him. "Are you alright?" He asked looking concerned. "Yeah…um...where are you headed?" I asked trying to change the subject. "PE, you?' he replied giving me a slightly frustrated look. "Same." I answered. "I'll walk you." Edward said as his look darkened. Maybe I was annoying him. But then again why would he offer to walk me to class if I was annoying him? 'Because he probably wants in your pants.' My mind answered. I flinched as I remembered Phil. No matter how hard I tried, it seemed as though I wasn't going to be able to forget him as easily as I thought I was able to. The walk with Edward was awkward. He still had an angry frustrated look on his face. We went our separate ways as the bell rang for PE to begin. Please kill me now.

We played lacrosse in gym. I had actually managed to only hit 2 boys and 3 girls. I had even scored a goal for our team. Edward had graduated to giving me cold glares by the end of gym class. I guess today couldn't exactly be perfect, but at least I had a few friends. At the same time, one enemy is enough to tear you down, like Phil… 'STOP!' my mind screamed at me. I was not going to think about Phil. He was all the way in Arizona and he couldn't hurt me, and Edward either hated me or was just PMS-ing. Either way, I wasn't going to let either of them tear me down. I had come too far to crumble back down.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Breaking the Walls

Author: Beenabean

A/N: Hello. I am totally new to this so please take it easy on me. I do not own Twilight. Thanks for reading

Chapter 3

It has been two weeks since the day I hopped on a plane to come to Forks. In those two weeks, I got 3 best friends. Angela and I have a lot in common which resulted in us having a sleepover last weekend. Then there was Alice. Unfortunately, she is related to Edward Cullen, which means every time she sits at Angela's and my table, he giving me death glares. Last was Jessica. She seemed more like the type that was convenient when you had boy problems or the hottest gossip, but overall I don't think I'd really consider her a friend to come to when you need serious help. Also in the two weeks I had been here, Charlie and I have gotten a lot closer. We talk about school, work, the weather, pretty much anything. It feels good to have a Dad in your life after so many years of not having one. I had talked to Renee and Rylee a few days ago. Renee said she wanted me to come down for Thanksgiving because she had so much to tell me. Then Rylee kept on pestering me about getting a boyfriend. Even though I do want to forget as much of the past as possible, I still can't forget one thing. No matter how nice a guy seems they all think the same, with their hormones. Unfortunately, that is the reason there are so many unwanted pregnancies…and rapes. Phil was drunk and was thinking with his hormones that night. "Bella?" Angela asked as we sat at our usual lunch table. "Sorry." I said sheepishly as played with the loose threads of my worn out jeans. Jessica sighed dramatically. "What is up with you? All you do is sit there and go into your own little world." Jessica snapped as she emphasized her annoyance by stabbing a piece of lettuce onto her fork. My heart stopped for a moment. If people suspected something was wrong and they took it up with the school, I might be discovered. And that would break up Renee and Phil, everyone would think I was a freak, and I'd be left all alone. "Nothing, I just have a lot of homework." I answered trying to sound as generic as I could. Angela groaned. "I know what you mean. Can you believe Mrs. Cameron gave us an Algebra packet due tomorrow! I mean that's 8 pages of pure torture." Angela said as she stole a fry off Mike's plate. "Hey," He whined. Mike sounded like a 10 year old boy when he whined. It was quite annoying. "Suck it up." Angela said laughing. Alice just quietly observed. A tall strawberry blonde girl walked up to our table. She wore a half sleeved pink flannel shirt, light blue holey jeans, and pink 5 inch stilettos. "Hey Jess. Hey Jess's friends." The girl said flashing a 1000 mega-watt smile. "So I am having a party next Friday, and you guys are all invited!" The girl said bounding off to another table. Jessica smiled hugely. "Omigosh! That was Brittanie Frank! She is the most popular 12th grader and she invited us to go to a party!" Angela squealed. Mike looked to be in a daze and Jessica was furiously typing on her IPhone. I looked around for Alice noticing she had left. My eyes caught hers and she gave me a smile. She motioned for me to sit at the table where Edward and the rest of the Cullen clan sat. I shook my head no. Alice pouted and gave me puppy eyes. I caved in and went to sit at the table. It was just my luck to be sitting across from Edward. "Everyone this is Bella, Bella this is Jasper," she pointed to a blonde boy with light caramel eyes. He gave me a small smile. I returned it feeling less anxious. "Rosalie," Alice said as she motioned to the blonde goddess next to Jasper. She looked more like she should be on a French fashion catalog rather than a regular high school. She gave me a sneer. I just looked away. "Edward," she said not bringing much attention to him. "And last but not least, Emmett." She said pointing to the big oaf next to Edward. He gave me a warm smile. "Don't be shy Bella, we don't bite." Emmett said earning a glare from everyone but Alice who had a light smirk on her face. The bell rang signaling lunch was over. I couldn't have been more grateful. As I left the cafeteria, I noticed Edward didn't give me a cold glare but instead a perplexed look. I sighed and headed to AP English.

This period was Biology, another one of my favorite subjects. I walked in the door to see none other than Edward Cullen sitting in the usually empty chair at my lab table. Mr. Banner called me up to his desk. "Bella, I hope you don't mind but Edward just got transferred to this class so he's going to be your lab partner. If you are to have any trouble with him, don't hesitate to notify me okay?" Mr. Banner explained. I nodded numbly as I took my seat next to Edward. It looked almost like every time I breathed, Edward would flinch. It was beginning to tick me off. He acted as though he was better than everyone else. I clenched my jaw shut the whole class period in order not to hurl some insults his way. As soon as the bell rang, Edward was out of his seat. He gracefully, yet very fast walked out of the room. I grabbed my books and headed to the library.

Today was Friday. I had never been happier about anything in a while. It was hell sitting with Edward during Biology. He would act as if he had OCD or was afraid of the human touch. I sighed as I headed to the girls bathroom. I sat on the toilet Chris Cross Applesauce and tried to block out all the negativity that was flowing through my body. I heard the bathroom door open and girls' voices filling up the quiet atmosphere. "Hmm. Mike is kind of cute." One of the girls said. I recognized the voice. It was Jessica. "Yeah…hey have you noticed that new girl, Bella?" one of the girls asked. Her voice was high and nasal sounding. "Ugh yes. She is such a freak. I saw her mumbling to herself on day during Trig." Jessica said laughing. "She is so plain and gross." Another voice said. "Jess, why do you even waste your time on her? She's obviously not Prep material." The nasal voice said. "Definitely not." A low nasal voice said. They all laughed. "Let's go, I don't want a detention from Mrs. Cameron." Jessica said. "I hate her." High nasal voice girl said. And with that they left. I came out of the stall with tears streaming down my face. Their words cut like knives at the wounds I had just barely managed to stitch back together. I ran out of the bathroom and out of the school. I ran until I was outside in the parking lot. I sat on a bench near the school's outdoor eating area. I sobbed quietly. Rain poured down on me mixing in with my tears. I was trying so hard and this was what I got in return. "Hey are you ok?" I heard a velvety voice say. I looked up to see Edward. I flinched away, burying myself into my arms. I cried even more. "Please don't cry." Edward pleaded. I felt coldest yet warmest arms around me. I realized Edward was hugging me. I collapsed in his arms and cried. He rubbed my back soothingly whispering comforting words to me. As soon as I stopped crying, Edward gently wrapped his dry coat around me and kissed my forehead. Only then did I know Edward Cullen didn't hate me.


End file.
